trying to understand
by gimmjow girl
Summary: so i never thought i was the one to fall for the most mean person in all of history so why the hell do i like him simple he is not what he smees to be


I'm not sure how to put this but I think I might be in love with my best friends brother. I know totally wrong right so why do I like him soo much?

Well I guess I could star when ruika asked me to come over.

I met ruika at her front door and asked her what the hell was so important that I need to miss out on my favorite show for.

Ruika smiles at me and says that her brother just got home from California. My mothalmost off my head as I looked at her in confusion and I said you don't have a brother you silly head I have been your friend for over five years and have lived at

your house like every summer there is no wayin hell I would have missed that.

Ruika looks down and lays it all out for me that she didn't want me to know that she had a brother and the only reason I didn't know was because before I would come over

she would hid all of his pictures. At first I was stand and then I was mad why would she hid this from me something so stupid she had met my brothers and was even dating the oldest one so I didn't see the

problem till she told that he was a bad apple and that ichigo my oldest brother went to school with him and even asked Ruika to keep him away from me.

I just shook my and said that is was ok you know better late then never right. Ruika smiled up and me and said right.

With a big and heave sigh from both of us I step in to her house and it feels so different like I had never been here before. Ruika stopped me right before we went in to the kitchen and looked me dead in the eye.

Now Orihime I need you to make me a promise that no matter what he says or does you will not get made he will do it to get a rise

out of you and I don't want to lose my best friend ok. I laughed and said I have four brothers how bad can your be. I turned the corner in to the kitchen and lost my breath omg he was a hung of all that is

hotness. My hole face went red when Ruika said my name like I had been caught steeling candy from a store. I just smiled and said you have nothing to worried about nothing can drive me away for you but

up in my head I was thinking he might be able to drag me away from you (lol). Then all of the sudden I hear a gruff voice almost like he had been yelling to much and the burned it. Who the hell is this slut I

thought mom told you that you should live animals where you find them not let them fallow you home.

At first I was a little appalled but then I saw his crystal blue eyes stare at me and before I new it I was saying. Ruika I thought you mom said that dogs stay out side or they might make and accident. Ruika

giggled and I saw her brother smirk. Then he got up and started to wake right up to me and Iwould be lying if I told you I didn't have a huge blush on my face when he Told me his name was Grimmjow. I

smiled and said I don't need to waste my breath telling you mine. Then before he could say anything I grad Ruika hand and dragged her up stars to her room and I could feel my hart beating and I thought I

was going to die. Ruika smiled at me and I asked her if she was ok she just shuck her head yes and told me that I was the first one of her friends that didn't get pissed and leave because of Grimme. I just

smiled and said it takes a lot more then that to get to me so you have no need to worrier. She smiled brightly and said good then whispered cuz it will only get worse. I just decided not to hear it and thought

what the he could do right. Dear to who ever is reading thank you and if you would I would like your feed back and let me now how I'm doing.

I went down stares to get popcorn for me and Ruika and then all the sudden I have jello in my hair. I look behind me to see a one very satisfied Grimmjow. I could feel the anger welding up and my cheeks

were burning bright red with how pissed I was. So I turned around and take out the pudding pie me and Ruika had made early and shoved it in his face. I crossed my arms and just smiled and said "if you fuck

with me you will get burned". Then I grab the bag of popcorn and walked back up the stars as if nothing every happened.

Grimmjow Porv

"Hey man what happen" Chad asked Grimmjow smiled and said "my sisters has a new friend over and we just had a little chat". Chad just laughed at him and said "so she throw pie in your hair what the hell

did you do to her". "Well she doesn't know it yet but I dyed her hair pink I put it in the jello". Then both guys looked up stars as they heard a shirk coming from what could only be Ruika's bath room. "I think

she found out Grimm I think she knows". Then a you hear Orihime yell Grimmjow name. "Yep she knows". "Should we be going"? "Na we should stay". "Ok the but how about we go play some video game".

"Ok but if something happens not my fault what's the worst she could do".

With Orihime

"Your brother is going to get it and I mean hard I'm going to… well when I think of something it will be bad but as for right now we need to go to the store and get some hair dye". "Ya you're right pink just

anit Your color is it". "No it is not so can we go now".

" Ya let me grab my wallet and we can go ok I will be waiting out in the car". As I was walk out the door I had someone say Orihime what did you do to your hair Ohh no he was going to see me like this

Ulquiorra omg why did Ruika have to live next to him. I put on a fake smile and walk over to him. "What you don't like it I thought I would try something new is all". That is when he smiled "ya I love" it. I roll

my eyes this boy is such a bad liar is amazed that teachers believe him when he says his dog ate his home work. Just as he was about to ask me out for the fifth time this week Ruika called my name talk

about saved by the bell. I wave at Ulquiorra and tell him I will see him latter he smiles back and waves. "What have I told you Orihime you need to look out my door first before stepping out"? I laughed and

said "well I think you should just move then I would never have to worrier aging". "I just think that maybe you should give him a chance you don't show any interest in guys and I'm starting to think that you

might be in to girls". I looked at Ruika and the she started to laugh "ok so you're not in to girls you just need to get on with your life the guy you meet three summers ago is ether not real and you made him

up in that world of yours or he just is not coming back". I put my head down "my world is not just up in my head it goes on paper and people love It". "Yes I know I love them tow I'm just worried Ulquiorra is

a really nice guy and he really likes you". "I know I just don't really feel it." "You mean you don't feel it any more you use to be in love with him you would say you wanted some just like him and now he's too

boring". "Can we just get this stuff and be done with talking about him". "Fine but I still think you should give him a chance but I won't say anything". I smiled and said "thanks" just as we were walking in to

the salon. When we final got back to Ruika's house I was so hungry that I could eat a lama (loll).Ruika looked at me and said so what are you cooking. I smiled what makes you think I'm hungry just then my

tummy made the most disturbing sound in all of history well I guess I could make pizza. Ya I love pizza Ruika why don't you every cook. She just smiled and said because I brunt the mash patios I laughed I

still can't see how you did that. Well Orihime I told you I'm not the cook in my family I'm not even allowed near that stove. Ya I forgot "mmm... something smells good in here." "Ya and you're not getting any

so you might as well go crawl back in the little cave you call a bed room." "It's not like I was asking you if I could have some it would proble taste like crape any way." "Hay Chad would you like to try my

pizza." I asked sweetly to him as he was passing bye. "Ya I would love apiece."I hand him a big slice of my famous pepperoni pizza and watch as Grimmjow glares at him the hole time, "so what do you think

and don't spar my felling." " Orihime if I could I would lock in my house so you could coke for me all the time but I keep getting told that its illegal if I don't have you consent." " ill take that as a complement."

"soo Grimmjow what are we having tonight." "well I figer we could just order out." "why you could coke to it would taste just as good as Orihime pizza." " ya well I'm not in the mood to coke right now ill be in

my room." " what crawled up is ass and died." I asked as I stared up at Chad. " ohhh.. he's just benign grouch is all you do know he just got back from military school right." " no I had no idle what happen." "

well he." Before Chad could some one was knocking on the door. " sorry Chad why don't we finish this later I have a feeling that the door is for ruika so I have to go get it but I will be seeing you later." " ya

see ya later" I run over to the door and look throw the peep hole and see none other than ichigo I smile and open the door and say " ichigo I thought I told you we need to keep our relationship privet you

know you should not become to see me at your girl friends house." I almost burst out in to a fit of giggles when ichigo told me that he was soo sorry he just could not help him self he heard there was pizza. "

sorry to disappoint you but I brought a friend hope you don't mind the pulse one and all." That's when my smile drooped I know it she was going to pull this shit and I need to get out of it that is when I

spotted Grimmjow and I must have been hit with a stupid stone because I said " ya I just hope he won't mined that my bf is going to be with us is that right grim baby." At first he looked soo dumfounded but

then got a wicked grin on his face and I know that I was going to regret any thing that was going to becoming out of his mouth.


End file.
